Imperial Constitution
The Imperial Constitution of the Commonwealth of New Britannia Preamble This constitution seeks to establish in New Britannia a relationship of equitable power distribution between noble peoples, civil government, and the Imperial family, and to promote a more meritocratic society. The government, both civil and imperial, exists for the purpose of serving the best interests of the citizens of the region to so promote a socially progressive environment. Article I The King-Emperor Section A The King-Emperor is the Head of State, and as such, immune from legal prosecution. Section B The King-Emperor is the Supreme Arbitrator of the Law, Highest Command of the Imperial Armed Forces, and the head of the Forum Administration Team. Section C The King-Emperor may: i) Pardon people for committed crimes. ii) Appoint the Lord Chief Justice. iii) Appoint for himself an advisory council. iv) Legislate by Imperial Decree. v) Sign Acts of Parliament. vi) Veto Acts of Parliament. vii) Declare War via Imperial Decree. viii) Remove any member of government at will via Imperial Decree. ix) Bestow investitures of nobility, chivalry, royalty, and their respected titles, estates, and styles of address. Article II The House of Commons Section A The House of Commons consists of seats filled by all Citizens of The New Britannian Empire. Section B Members of Commons draft, discuss, and vote on legislation, and other items as empowered to do so by law. i) For any House of Commons vote to be legitimate at least 3/5ths of total votes of a minimum of three total votes made. ii) The bill that meets the aforementioned requirements will then be sent to the House of Lords to be voted upon in the House of Lords. iii)Any member of the House of Commons may present a bill of no confidence towards any position in civil government. Article III The House of Lord-Elects Section A The House of Lord-Elects consists of seats filled by an elected body of nobles. i) The number of people serving in The House of Lord-Elects will be the number of registered voters divided by 4, rounded down. ii) One seat in The House of Lords is reserved for the Prime Minister. iii) General Elections occur once every two months. iv) Emergency by-elections are called if a member of The House of Lord-Elects, or Prime Minister, resigns or are removed from office. Section B Members of Parliament discuss, and vote on legislation, and other items as empowered to do so by law. i) For any House of Lords-Elects vote to be legitimate at least 3/5ths of total members must have voted. ii) Members of the House of Lord-Elects are not allowed to present legislation in the House of Lords unless said bills have been passed in the House of Commons. iii) Members of the House of Lord-Elects are allowed to draft, present, and vote on legislation in The House of Commons. iv) In order for a bill to be considered passed, it must at least have the majority of votes of the Lord-Elects. v) If a bill passed in the House of Lord-Elects, The Prime Minister will deliver the bill to the King-Emperor. Section C A majority vote of The House of Lord-Elects has the power to dissolve Parliament triggering a general election, with the King-Emperor’s agreement. Article IV The Prime Minister and The Cabinet Section A The Prime Minister is the head of the civil executive government, and selects their own Cabinet through appointment. i) The Prime Minister is elected directly by the people during the General Election. Section B The Prime Minister has the right to issue Executive Orders. i)These Executive Orders(referred to herein as E.O.’s) are laws, and may also amend or add to the Constitution, but all of them must be signed by the King-Emperor. Section C The Prime Minister has the right to create or abolish ministries. Section D The Prime Minister has the right to appoint, dismiss, or both, cabinet members. i)All Ministries will be run by Secretaries. The Secretaries may appoint an Under Minister if needed Section E The Prime Minister has the right to take control of a ministry and resume the duties of an absent or otherwise incapable Secretary, until a suitable replacement can be found. Article V Judiciary Section A The Imperial Court is the Highest Court of New Britannia. Section B The Imperial Court will decide cases brought upon its jurisdiction, and answer any advisory opinions requested. i) The Imperial Court is lead by the Lord Chief Justice, who is appointed by the Emperor. ii) The Lord Chief Justice may be removed by a 4/5 majority of the House of Lords, though this decision may be overturned by the Emperor. Section C Decisions from the Imperial Court may be appealed from, directly to the King-Emperor, who may confirm, deny, or change it. Section D An Attorney General can be named by the Prime Minister if they deem it necessary. i) The Attorney General must be approved by a majority of the House of Lords and the House of Commons. Section E Both the Lord Chief Justice and the Attorney General are appointed for life, and can only be replaced if they resign, removed, or a new appointment for that position is made. Article VI Separation of Powers Section A The King-Emperor may not join any Syndicate, or hold any other government position, other than those outlined in this document. Section B Secretaries appointed to one Ministry may not be heads of more than one. Article VII Amendments to the Constitution Section A This Constitution may be amended by the passing of an amendment by a 4/5 majority of the House of Lords, and signed by the King-Emperor. Section B The King-Emperor may not amend Article VI, Separation of Powers, without a majority vote from the House of Lords and Commons. Article VIII Citizen Rights Section A Citizens are defined as full members of the forum whom: i) have a nation in New Britannia or any of the colonies thereof; and ii) who have applied for, and been granted citizenship, in conformity to the Citizenship Act. Section B Citizens have full voting rights at election time, and are allowed to occupy appointed positions -- unless specified elsewhere. Section C All citizens have the right to form Syndicates. i) One active members are required for the Syndicates to be considered "active" and be created. ii) If a Syndicate is deemed "inactive", they will receive a verbal warning on the forum from the King-Emperor, or sitting Regent. A Syndicate member must post within 48 hours from the warning. If no such post is made, the Syndicate will be archived on the forum, and no longer legally exist. iii) A citizen cannot belong to more than one Syndicate at a time. Section D Every citizen of New Britannia is granted the rights to the freedom of speech, the freedom to establish and/or follow any religion, the freedom of press, the right to peacefully assemble under any banner, and the right to petition Parliament, the Chancellery, or the Crown. Section E The right of the imperial armed forces to be free from undue political influences is necessary to the security of a free region; therefore, the right of the royal armed forces to be free from undue political influence shall not be infringed upon. Section F The right of privacy pertaining to, but not limited to a person's own messages and other miscellaneous effects shall not be violated, without a Warrant being issued by the Lord Chief Justice or the King-Emperor. Section G No person shall be held to answer for any crime, without due process being followed, except in cases of guilt found by the intelligence services, confirmed by the King-Emperor.; nor shall any person be subject to double jeopardy in any way, shape, or form; nor shall any person be compelled to be a witness against himself, nor shall property be taken, without due process. i) Individuals applying for a court case against another may request a gag order from the current judge. ii)This gag order supersedes the right to free speech outlined in this document if the sitting judge accepts the request. iii) If a gag order is placed, the trial must begin and proceed at a reasonable pace within 48 hours of the gag order, or the order shall be removed. iv) A gag order shall remove the rights of the individual to post anywhere except within the court house. v) Within the court house, the Judge may remove the rights of a defendant to post himself if they deem it appropriate, and request all posts be made through a defense attorney. Section H In all court cases, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation, to be allowed to confront the witnesses who are against him, the ability to obtain witnesses in his favor, and to have legal counsel. Section I Every citizen has the right to be protected from cruel and unusual punishment for crimes committed. Section J Everyone has the right to life, liberty and security of person. Section K The enumeration in these rights, or certain rights in other legislation, shall not be construed to deny others retained by the people. Article IX The Hierarchy of The Law Section A Imperial Decrees are the highest law in the land aside from the Constitution. i) Imperial Decrees shall be categorized as Administrative Law. Section B Executive Orders are the second highest form of law in the land aside from the Constitution.. i) Executive orders may be amended or removed by 3/5ths votes in the House of Lords. ii) Executive orders shall be categorized as Administrative Law. Section C Acts by Parliament and signed by The King-Emperor or appointed Regent shall be classified as Statutory Law and the third highest form of law in the land aside from the Constitution. Article X Provisional Rules Section A All acts performed validly at the time of their practice, before this revision, remain valid. Section B Even if positions are referred to in the male gender, they may be occupied by members of any gender. Section C The Constitution is the supreme law of the land, and supersedes all others.